


cat nap

by harukkum



Series: it's a wonderful cat's life! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: in biological terms, this would considered mutualism; in their terms, this is considered bonding. kind of.





	

minghao fiddles with the torn strands of denim from the brunet's jeans. although he finds it kind of dumb for jeans to be bought pre-ripped, these are probably his favourite on wonwoo. part of the reason he's fairly particular about this pair has to do with the various patches of skin that show through the holes. there's something about poking the other's flesh that entertains him, and wonwoo will never understand how it works. but it's whatever — so long as minghao enjoyed himself, he supposed.  
  
in turn, wonwoo threads his fingers through the abundant locks of hair on minghao's head. it's a — routine? — habit that's grown on him. most often does he find himself combing soft dirty blond locks whenever the younger decides he'll use his lap as a pillow.  
  
in biological terms, this would considered mutualism; in their terms, this is considered bonding. kind of.  
  
wonu is curled up beside minghao for a cat nap, snuggled up right against his stomach. the younger brushes its fur gently, taking extra joy in soft, smooth fur that he brushes with his fingertips.  
  
it's not quite autumn, but it's getting there. wonwoo pauses from his book in hand, realizing that there isn't anything playing with his pants and legs anymore. (there hasn't been anything for the past ten minutes — a little late to the party there, wonwoo.) he sets the novel down on the arm rest beside him, eyes glancing down to give full attention to the person on his lap. said person has his eyes closed, eyelashes sweeping down over faint eye-bags just slightly; the older's eyes slide down from the slope of his nose to the light rose tint of parted lips. he takes a final notice of minghao's arm hanging over the ledge of the couch, chuckling quietly at the sight.  
  
wonu perks awake to the sound of its owner, glancing up at him and meowing as a greeting. in return, wonwoo smiles and holds a finger up to his lips. his feline friend takes that as its cue to hop off the sofa and quite possibly nestle itself closer to the heating vent in the apartment.  
  
he brushes away minghao's fringe from the side of his head, clearing a part of his forehead before he leans down to press his lips gently against it. it doesn't go without notice though — he feels something tugging his hand and spreading his fingers just as he pulls away. he's meet with their hands intertwined, as well as a sleepy eyed boyfriend who grins like an angel looking up at him.  
  
"mm, bed?"  
  
wonwoo contemplates it for a moment, then nods. he helps minghao up from the couch but ends up having a human-sized sloth clutching onto him. well, make do with what you've got, right? the taller man wraps his arms around the other, hug-walking them to their bedroom to properly lie down and rest. wonu follows closely behind them, and everything feels warm and smells like pumpkin spice.

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
